


Childsplay

by GothamsGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, F/M, Harley's brain got fucked up, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, daddy kinks, how do you tag??, it's basically all fucked up, more tags to come, so much daddy kink, what if Joker messed Harley up to a new level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a bed in the middle of the room, rumpled sheets and a few pillows, all decked out in various colors of yellow, blue, and green. In the middle of the bed, kneeling on top of it like a little kid is a woman but his eyes widen because it's had to tell if she's a woman or a teenager. Clutching a plush toy to her chest, she's got the figure of a grown adult female but the look of a child."</p>
<p>A new take on Harley Quinn. What if Joker drove his doctor to a completely different type of madness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

His head spins, eyes crack open but shut at the harsh light that assaults the hero's vision. The Batman's instincts immediately kick in. His hands are tied to the hard chair he seems to be seated in, most likely metal and bolted to the floor. Legs and feet bound with cold chains, based on the weight of them.

He opens his eyes again, ignoring the light and focusing on the room he's trapped in instead. Concrete walls contrast against the occasional _clown_ poster. No surprise, really, Bruce had been going at it with the Joker before getting hit in the temple with a shovel. There's ugly purple carpet that is littered with stains (he doesn't really feel like learning their origin stories) and stuffed animals?

There's a bed in the middle of the room, rumpled sheets and a few pillows, all decked out in various colors of yellow, blue, and green. In the middle of the bed, kneeling on top of it like a little kid is a _woman_ but his eyes widen because it's had to tell if she's a _woman_ or a teenager. Clutching a plush toy to her chest, she's got the figure of a grown adult female but the look of a _child._

Dressed like a doll in a corset like top that matches her black and red tutu skirt that flares out and barely covers stocking-clad thighs. Her blonde hair is up in two high pigtails and they're tied with red and black ribbons. Her face is clean of makeup, but it just makes the tattoos on it more pronounced. Under one eye is a innocent little black heart, and running down her jawline is the word "rotten" in a cruelly written form that indicates that the tattoo artist wasn't very skilled.

"You're awake!" She squeals, jumping off the bed and dropping the stuffed toy she was caring, Bruce now realizes it's a mini joker, complete with red smile and black eyes, onto the floor, "I was waitin' foreva!"

"Who are you?" Batman asks calmly, not waiting to hint at his shock at this scene.

"You can call me Harley!" Her voice is thick with a Brooklyn mixed with the high pitch of a kid, "Everyone does!"

"Harley?" He questions, "Who are you?"

"Silly you just said it," She boops his nose with a neatly manicured finger, "Harley, Harley, Harley Quinn!" She sings the name out like a song, twirling her skirt with the words, "Don't cha like it?"

Bruce opens his mouth to reply but she interrupts with a grin so wide it makes him go silent, "Mistah J told me to tell em when you woke up, so I'll be right back. Don't cha go anywhere now, ok?"

..

"Good morning batsy."

"What's going on here?"

"You and your abruptness, can't you learn your manners by now?" Joker grins, sitting in a chair across from him. Decked out in a purple dress shirt and black slacks, "Honestly, I've been kind enough to let you into my _home,_ let you look at my _toys._ "

"What did you do to her?" Batman isn't showing it but the recent discovery is taking it's toll on him, seeing this woman sitting at his feet like an obedient puppy and staring at him with baby blue eyes. When Joker just smiles wider and doesn't answer Bruce repeats himself, "What. Did. You. Do."

"Harley, pumpkin," Joker pats her blonde head to get her attention.

"Yes Mistah J?" The girl asks happily.

"Come sit on daddy's lap."

Batman feels sick. Harley's climbing in that monsters lap like the cat that got the canary, tucking herself into his side like he's the good guy here, avoiding looking at Bruce at any cost now.

"What's wrong Harley girl?" Joker asks her in a eerily calm voice.

She's hesitant but leans up, using her thighs to push up on his lap to whisper something in the madman's ear. Joker erupts in laughter, jostling the girl so much her pigtails bounce. "Oh Harls, why don't you tell our guest?"

Harley shakes her head, pouting.

The pout disappears when he backhands her, instead replaced with teary eyes and a small frown that wobbles. She looks to Batman and says quietly, "I don't like ya."

..

"I'm quite proud."

"You're sick."

"She's a lovely little trophy isn't she?"

He loops an arm around Bruce's bound shoulders as they watch Harley play with some stuffed bears on the bed. Play as in ripping their eyes off and carving little smiles into their faces. She's mumbling under her breath, lining up each bear and looking at her work like an artist.

"What did you do?" He's quieter this time, more defeated. Almost sad.

Joker giggles, obviously happy to be able to tell his _wonderful_ story. "Well batsy, you'll be surprised what a little flirting and electroshock therapy can do for your sex life!"


	2. Quinzel

"It started simple enough, really," Joker starts, "Girl gets big job in the city by fucking her way to the top, girl goes to work, girl meets boy there. Girl falls madly in love with boy, boy frees her of her pathetic little _normal_ life." He adds an exasperated sigh, the glee in his eyes undeniable, "Just like out of the fairy tales mommy read me."

Bruce opens his mouth to speak but is cut off, "Now even _I_ didn't expect this. No, no. I thought a little brain cell frying would do my Harls good. Let her see the world from my view. But silly me like always just didn't know when to stop. Next thing I know she's out for a week and wakes up with no idea how the world works! What a laugh."

He's laughing, and even if she doesn't know why Bruce notices she giggles right along with him. "Had her holed up in this lovely little room for 6 months now, it's funny how the GCP just _stopped_ looking for the poor missing Doctor Quinzel, isn't it?"

Quinzel.

Harleen Quinzel.

Batman suddenly remembers the news reports. The months of looking for the blonde woman with thick glasses and a quiet attitude, the police closed the case three months ago, explaining that she must of been a causality in Joker's breakout of the asylum where she worked. After all, he had a history of killing his therapists.

"You're keeping her here against her will?"

"Batsy you don't understand..." He draws out the world, "Harley loves it here! She's daddy's little princess, aren't you pumpkin?"

Harley nods, smoothing down her skirts.

"Personally, I wasn't gonna introduce you two just yet," Joker waves a hand at the girl, "She's not all there, if you know what I mean, yet. I've been training Harley, but she's just not good with strangers yet. You should of seen the henchman that tried to bring her dinner last week, I _still_ can't find his left eyeball!"

"You're not going to be able to do this any longer, Joker."

"Don't get all growling and angry on me friend," He tsks, "I've got insurance you see, about a thousand explosives set up around Gotham. Orphanages, hospitals, senior homes, schools, hell I think there's even an animal shelter somewhere in there!" Joker chuckles, motioning to one of the two doors in this little room, "Now, I'll be a good host, since you're not as dangerous without that little belt I'll untie you. But if you make one move to go through that door, well, do I have to explain?"

..

"Why don't you leave?" Bruce asks, untied but choosing to sit in the chair still, thinking of an escape while watching Harley playing with a handheld gaming system.

"Why would I?" She pops her bubblegum, tilting her head in confusion.

"He's a monster, Harleen."

"Don't say that about Mistah J!" Harley yells, venom running deep in her voice. The gaming device is thrown across the room, broken on the floor after smashing into the wall. "He's a sweet angel!"

"He's killed people."

"Bad people. Bad people who had it comin' like you do!" Her face is red with anger, "And if Daddy didn't tell me I had to play nice then I woulda shoved a knife in your skull by now!"

_Not going anywhere with her,_ Bruce thinks, instead changing tactics, maybe nice guy would work. Well if anything it'll keep her from attempting to kill him for awhile, "Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what happened before this?"

She shrugs.

"Where do you live?"

"Here."

"All the time?"

"Yup," Harley combs her fingers through a joker doll's bright green hair, rocking it in her lap like someone would a baby, "He locks the door, 'cause I'm not allowed to go outside. I'm still learnin' stuff, and Mistah J gets mad when I don't listen, so I stay here."

"Learn what?"

She looks a bit distant, "Not to be scared. Not ta cry. Big girls don't cry and I can't leave this room til I can prove I'm a big girl. Mistah J promised." She looks up at him with watery eyes, "That's why he brought cha here, so you can help me not be scared no more."

..

It's... Disturbing to say the least.

Joker's killed a lot of people, but this one case is really making Bruce reel with a flood of remorse. He doesn't know if it's the innocence about her, her hair ribbons and pretty dress. Like a little doll hesitantly talking to him at first, or the unnerving way she drags her fingers over the scars littering her exposed skin.

He stopped looking for her.

He _gave up_ on Harleen Quinzel. Even Alfred agreed, because Gotham's most insane criminal never keeps around company. She was dead. There's a pretty headstone in Gotham South Cemetery, paid for by an anonymous donation from the Wayne Foundation of course, with her name carved in the polished stone.

Maybe if he checked twice, looked over footage from that night just a few more times, tried to contact someone in the infamous Joker tree of henchmen who could of clued him in on the fact this smart young woman was being turned into _this_ freak show.

The Batman stopped trying on a case that needed him the most.

"I'll be staying with you tonight, dollface."

Harley squeaks happily, jumping up to greet Joker as he enters the room, sliding the key underneath after getting in. "Oh really Mistah J? Ya really mean it?" He spins her in his arms like a ballerina and flashes a devilish grin at their guest over her pale shoulder.

..

"I'll be right back," Harley explains to him, sliding away and off toward the other door, which is actually a bathroom. She grabs some clothes out of a dresser that's against the wall across from the bed, the matching white paint chipping, "I've gotta change inta my pajamas."

"Which ones, Harls?" Joker asks, grimacing when she holds up the sleep tee with cutesy tiny yellow birds on it.

"Ducks!"

"No, put on your _special_ pajamas Harley."

For the first time since he's been here, Bruce notices that the girl with pigtails isn't bouncing up to do whatever Joker tells her to. Instead she drops her head and he can see the heat rising to her cheeks when she points out, "Mistah J, we've got guests."

"Did I ask or tell?"

"But-"

"Batsy doesn't mind," Joker assures, "I'm sure he'll even enjoy our little show, and I told you, big girls aren't shy, are they?"

"No..." She's hesitant, clutching the duck shirt closer to her chest and her eyes dart between Joker and Bruce like she's watching a ping pong match. "It's just that I'm not comfortable-"

"Harley go change before I teach you just how _uncomfortable_ you can be. Go on now," He shoos her, "Go get nice and pretty for our guest."

When the bathroom door shuts, Joker looks at Bruce's unnerved expression and tells him with a laugh, "Oh boy bats, wait until you see this routine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Playtime."


	3. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, I'm really busy recently.

The pajamas, if you could call them that, sure are a show. Bruce, God help him, can't stop staring at just how much pale skin is showing. Or the way her breasts almost spill over the top of the laced bra she wears, crossed arms pushing them up even more. Garter belts cling tightly to her full thighs, the red and white of her panties matching together the rest of her little outfit.

"Harley," Joker purrs, sitting on the bed across from Bruce, who's sitting still as a rock in the chair he'd woke up in just hours ago. "Come on Harley-kins."

Her cheeks turn red, bringing out the fact she'd put on a little black eye makeup. Her arms still crossed in front of her, she hugs herself tightly and shuffles over to stand in front of him. 

From his point of view, her back turned to him, Bruce just watches the crown's hands crawl up the girl's uncovered sides and pinch her bra open in the back. Harley lets it drop to the ground at her feet. 

The dim light above them all flickers and he hears Harley take in a deep, rattling breath. "Good girl, such a good girl." Harley glows under his praises, "On your knees, now."

She hesitates, turning her head to look at the Batman seated behind her. Bruce coughs and looks away, feeling his own face heat up at this point. "Mistah J I don't really want-"

The smack echoes against the Grey walls, Joker's face grimacing at the girl in between his knees, her manicured hands cradling her stinging cheek, a hiccuping sob escaping her mouth. 

"Stupid Harley," He coos, "What do I tell you? I tell you 'don't talk back, Harley' and what do you do? And when I correct you for it," he puts a finger under her chin, lifting her face up and smiling at the tears that trail down it, "You do another thing I tell you not to, you cry. Harley, you know I'll have to punish you for this now, too."

"No!" She cries, and Bruce watches her hands fly to his belt, "Please, I promise to be good. I promise!" Joker just laughs, tugging his shirt over his head. He pulls the pigtails out of her hair, running his thin, skeleton like fingers through it as she pulls down his pants. 

Bruce closes his eyes and tries to ignore it.

He really tries. 

But when he opens them again, and there's Harley, spun around by the shoulders by the devil himself with cum all over her face he vomits right there, all over the purple carpet, adding another stain to the collection.

..

Bruce doesn't remember the last time he really thought about killing a person. He remembers, vaguely that he wished to murder the person that killed his parents. That during his time at business meetings he wished that the people that just kept talking would just kick the bucket already.

But the urge to kill, to maim this man beyond belief is overwhelming. The room is dark and warm, he still sits in the chair, refusing to sleep in the fold up cot that some clown henchmen dragged in after that little show that he was witness to. 

In the bed, the clown has his arm draped over the girl as she cuddles that damn stuffed joker toy. The man snores loudly but it doesn't was Harley, her soft noises and mumbling in her sleep that even Bruce admits is quite cute.

..

"How are ya even sleeping like that?" Harley asks outloud, experimentally pushing his right eye open, "Weirdo." She sticks her tongue out, giggling at the odd Batman as he sleeps sitting up. 

Well, it seems she woke him up. Good, the whole sitting up and snoozing was really creeping her out. 

"Good morning!" She tells him cheerfully, "Well more like, Good afternoon, because ya slept in late." 

Her hair is dripping wet and she's leaning over Bruce he can smell her strawberry shampoo, she's dressed in a pair of soft black shorts and a white top, a smile on her face when he blinks at her, "So, do ya do anything other than sit and frown?"

He frowns at her. 

"Okie," She says slowly, "Ya think Mistah J would have bettah taste in friends." 

"He is not my friend." Bruce spits out, "He is insane, and I promise you Harleen, I'll get you out of here." 

Harley pouts, "I like it here, Mistah J said he's gonna bring back ice cream. I like ice cream," Her eyes glaze over and she starts talking to herself, walking over to the small bookcase against the wall next to him, "My favorite is chocolate? Or is it vanilla? I can't remember. Maybe it was…. Wait that's not a flavor." 

Her giggles are unsettling to listen to as she stacks a few books neatly, picking up one and trotting over the the bed with the thick paperback.

"Ya know," Harley says, not looking up from her book when she sits down with it on the ugly blanket that's spread out, "If ya won't talk to me, the least ya could do is shower. It smells like a gym bag in here because of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please comment! Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote it on my phone!


	4. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all start thinking it, this is not a Bruce/Harley fic. :-)

The steam from his hot shower filling the room, Bruce towel dries his hair with one of the most likely stolen high quality towels hanging on the wall, another wrapped around his waist. His mind going a million thoughts per minute because of how fucked up the situation is. It does make him feel better being out of the suit for a moment, being able to breathe without three layers of Kevlar weighting down his chest.

Speaking of, where is it?

A giggle erupts from the other room and Bruce sighs, her laughter carrying into the small bathroom easily with the door cracked open. Wonderful, the billionaire thinks to himself, Now I have two clowns to deal with.

Even if she's a clown like the Joker is, Batman does admit to himself its a little better peeking out of the bathroom door and seeing a girl making silly faces at herself in the dresser mirror with his cowl pulled over her blonde hair feels better than finding Joker doing the same. 

"Grrrr…" She tries a growl but it turns into giggles when the cowl, too large for her head, falls down into her eyes, "I am the night!" 

It's almost cute. 

If it weren't so fucking twisted. 

Bruce clears his throat to get the woman's attention and watches as her head spins in his direction, "Um, Harleen, may I have that back?"   
Harley makes a face when he uses her real name and crosses her arms over her chest, "Why should I?" 

"Because it's mine." 

"Mistah J told me to take your suit, so I guess ya have to wear what's in there." She smiles wide, tugging at the bat ears of the cowl and says, "He said to leave the hat but it's really fun so-" 

He hates to do this but he asks her, "What would Joker say if he knew you weren't listening to him?" 

Harley's looks down to her feet and shuffles over to the door, handing the cowl back without saying anything and Bruce can see her guilty expression and almost feels bad. 

"Please don't tell Puddin'." She whispers. 

Bruce feels horrible for pulling that card on her but he'd need that cowl, the last thing he'd need is the Clown finding out who he really was now, "I won't."

.. 

Batman walks out of the bathroom in a simple black teeshirt and grey sweatpants, he doesn't where his suit is, it's unnerving to be without it in the face of a threat, but at least he has the cowl. 

Harley, stares at him as he walks by, sitting down on the chair he'd woke up in yet again. 

A few minutes pass, then Harley's high pitched voice tells him, "I'm bored." 

"Read a book."

"Mistah J said you'd be fun," She complains, pulling her feet up until she's sitting Indian style on the edge of the bed, "But you're boring." 

"…" 

"You don't even talk!" She throws her hands up, huffing in annoyance at him. Harley makes a grand gesture of standing up, "You're no fun."

"..." 

"Oh! So ya gonna try and give me the silent treatment now bud?" Harley questions, "Fine! It's not like I need ya! I've kept myself company for awhile now without you!" 

Bruce raises an eyebrow at that when she stalks over to the dresser and looks through the drawers.

Harley pulls out a boardgame, monopoly. Sets it up on the floor across the room with her back turned to him, mumbling to herself. 

Bruce feels bad.

And he knows he shouldn't, because this girl is just as demented as Joker even if she was turned into a sociopath by the madman's hand. But something about her playing monopoly by herself gets to him. 

"How long does he leave you alone?" Bruce asks cautiously. 

Harley rolls the dice, moving the little dog character up 5 squares, "Mostly all day, sometimes he visits though! Except when he forgets too..." 

Bruce watches her roll again, moving the next piece 8 spaces, "It doesn't bother you? Being alone for so long?" 

"It does get lonely." She admits, "But then you came! And I thought…" Harley trails off, again moving the other piece. 

She jumps a bit when Bruce sits down on the floor across from her. She notices the pitying look in his eyes he tries to hide when he asks her, "Which is mine?" while gesturing to the dog and thimble that sit on the board. 

But Harley can't bring herself to not accept it as she hands him a stack of colorful money and cheerfully tells him he can be whichever he'd like. 

.. 

"Boardwalk!"

Harley fist pumps the air, puffing her cheeks out as she does the little victory action, "Aw yeah Batsy, you land on those and the rent will sent you into bankruptcy!" 

Bruce grimaces, looking at his smaller pile of money and few property cards, "Are you sure you're not cheating?" He asks her for the 6th time.

"Nope! No cheatin' on my end." She grins, "It's just natural talent and skill." 

"Monopoly doesn't take skill," Bruce points out, rolling his dice and thank god the roll gets him through Harley's Row Of Losing as she so affectionally dubbed the whole side of the board she owns, hotels on each tile, "It's a game of luck." 

"That's what the loser says." Harley throws back, shuffling through her money happily. 

"I still could win-" 

"You own the lowest costing properties on the board!" The blonde teases, "All it will take now is you landin' on any of my properties and boom, victory for Harley~" She sings the last words, overly happy and cheerful since the game began. 

"You won't win." He tells her, even though he knows she will. 

"You're just mad you're losing the bet and I get to paint your nails later now." Harley giggles, wiggling her own bright pink toenails at him. 

"I am not-" 

The door swings open, making Bruce stand and Harley turn and smile when she sees Joker, dressed in a purple alligator coat and black pants. 

"Puddin'!" 

"What do we have here?" Joker asks, eyes looking between the monopoly board and its two players, "Playing games without me, doll?"   
"Um," Harley starts nervously, "It was just so boring is all and-" 

"Won't you ask me to join?" He cuts her off, looking at Batman in the eyes as he says, "Although I don't much care for monopoly. It seems too business like for a game." 

"What do you wanna play then Mistah J?" Harley asks, twirling her blonde hair in her hand. A nervous habit. 

"How about…" Joker grins widely, locking the door behind him as he continues, "A drinking one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Drunken Knights

"The game," Joker smirks as Harley rushes to put away her monopoly board, her eyes always drifting to him as he sits on the bed across from Batman, "Is really quite simple." 

Bruce grimaces and tightens his fingers on the arms of the metal chair, trying to talk himself out of knocking the clown out. 

"You and I are going to have so much fun." Joker drags out his words, obviously taking entertainment in the way the Bat shifts uncomfortably. 

"Can I play too?" Harley squeaks, finally done putting away this mess and looking at the green haired monster with puppy dog eyes. 

"Harley…" Joker growls, "Did you just interrupt me?" 

"Sorry Puddin'." 

"Harley you can play with us," His fingers beckon her forward and she obediently kneels at his side, pressing her cheek into his awaiting hand, "In fact, I'll think you'll be the highlight of the game." 

..

"Never have I ever?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't know how to play that, Puddin." 

"It's easy, even an idiot like you could understand," He pushes her aside and addresses the Bat himself, "Are you going to join the party Bats?" 

"No."

"I mean, that's not very wise of you. You do realize, after all, if you don't play one of those funny little bombs I have planted may just go boom tonight?"

Bruce stiffens, "Fine, I'll play." 

"Oh boy!" Joker claps his hands together, shoving Harley to sit down on the floor next to him. She holds the Vodka bottle, 3 shot glasses with clown faces painted on them lined up on the carpet in front of her. "This'll be a barrel of laughs. Just a game night between friends." 

Harley's confusion only grows when Joker explains the game rules to her. 

"So I drink if I did it?" 

"Yes."

"But-"

"You try to get the other players to drink, Harley." 

Harley nods slightly, "So if I want you to drink, I can say 'Never have I ever measured my own-" 

"HARLEY."

.. 

"Never have I ever been the good guy." Joker smirks, watching as Batman downs his 4th shot of the night. Harley giggles on his side, already on her 5th. 

"Never-" She hiccups and her eyes look between both boys before saying, "Have I ever showered in cold water." 

Joker rolls his eyes at the little minx's horrible pick but drinks anyway, laughing when Bats chokes on his. 

Bruce sighs and goes for a simple, "Never have I ever... Ate sushi." 

"What's sushi?" Harley asks, pouring more shots and stealing a swig straight out of the bottle. 

"Raw fish." Bruce tells her, watching her nose crinkle at the words. 

"That sounds disgusting." The blonde slurs, grabbing onto Joker's forearm and tugging it, "Mistah J I'm hungry, can we get-" another hiccup, "-McDonald's?"

"Sure Pumpkin." He pulls a phone out, "What do you want this time?" 

"Chicken nuggets and a sweet tea."

"What about you Batsy?" 

Bruce glares at the both of them until Harley pipes up, "Just get him a big Mac." 

 

.. 

"This got boring," Joker complains, pushing Harley's empty box of nuggets with his foot and telling the two simply, "Time to change it up." 

"Puddin' I'm tired." Harley pouts, her eyes droopy as she blinks up at him, "And dizzy." 

"Nobody cares, Harls." He pushes her over, laughing as the blonde falls to her side just to slowly push herself back up. 

"Batman, I take it you're a poker man, am I right?" The clown says, obviously a little drunk himself, "Texas Hold 'em is my personal favorite." 

"I'm not playing poker with you, Joker." 

"Bombs." He reminds the crime-fighter.

It takes them a few minutes to get cards out, and another few to push Harley's now unconscious body out of way. 

"I'll bet you," Joker proposes, "I'll bet you 6 million dollars." 

"I don't need your dirty money." Bruce bites back. Annoyed and tired and still wondering what the point of all this is. 

"Fine." Joker shrugs, instead kicking Harley's arm with the toe of his shoe, "Her then." 

The billionaire raises an eyebrow, "What?" 

"Her," He laughs, "You win, I won't come back tomorrow, I'll leave her all alone for let's say, three days. I win and I come back and beat the living shit out of her tomorrow night." 

"No-" 

"Well," Joker smacks his lips together, "Take the bet or I don't know, end the lives of thousands of people living near my explosives." Bruce feels uneasyness build in his chest, "I'll even let you look at your start cards first. An advantage." 

He shuffles the cards, smirking as he deals the two cards to Bruce and then himself.

The Bat picks up the two cards, sighing in relief when it's two aces. Hearts and Diamonds. 

He bets. 

Joker giggles excitedly, "Oh this'll be fun, check." 

The first three cards are placed, another ace and two 7s. 

Bruce checks. 

The Clown throws down the next, a Queen of Diamonds. Bruce taps his fingers on the metal chair arm, feeling pretty good about the hand. Three of a kind, aces. 

Last card goes down, 2 of clubs. 

Bruce lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

"So Batsy, what's the news?" 

"Three of a kind, Aces." 

Joker snarls, hitting his fist on the bedframe hard enough to wake Harley up from her place on the floor.

"Mistah J?" She calls out in just awoken confusion, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth as her sleepy eyes look him and then Bruce, "What's goin' on?"

"Just a poker game between the guys, baby." Joker pulls her up into his lap, smiling widely as he asks her, "You remember when I taught you this game, right Dollface?" 

"Yes daddy." Harley replies, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and leaning into his touch. 

"Read daddy's cards then, Harls." 

She pulls the cards from his hand and giggles when she pushes them down for Bruce to see, "Full house! Three 7s, Two Queens." 

"Good girl, go to sleep now." 

"Goodnight daddy." Harley kisses his cheek wetly before smiling at Bruce and saying quietly, "Goodnight Batman." 

"Good game, Bats." Joker compliments, "Good. Game." 

His laughter only grows louder when the Bat shoves all the cards aside in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I'm not really a fan of this chapter. Except drunk Harley. That's all the drinking game was for to be honest.


	6. Henry's Pizza

In the dark, the couple spooning on the bed is barely visible. Both knocked out from the strong alcohol, snoring loudly.

Bruce taps on of the ears of his cowl, smirking when the lockpick falls out of the hidden compartment, falling into his hand as he stealthy crawls over to the thick door.

The door pops open with a few twists, surprisingly not alerting the guard outside of it. Bruce steps out, shaking his head when the man in the clown mask outside is snoozing against the wall.

A well placed hit to the back of the neck makes sure the henchman will be out for a while, Bruce turns to go down the hallway-

Harleen.

He can't leave her.

Part of him reasons that if he can leave and ccom back after disarming or evacuating the bomb threatened areas, but something nags at the man that if Joker wakes to find him gone. Not only will the bombs be triggered, but Harley would most likely be moved. Or killed.

Thinking better than that, Bruce searches the thug's pockets for a phone. Dialing the only number he trusts.

"Henry's pizza, how can we help you?"

"It's me."

"Bruce?" Nightwing's voice has a bit of shock to it, "You haven't been answering the communicater, Alfred assumed you went undercover."

"No time to talk." Bruce whispers, hushed and quiet while he keeps an eye down the hallway for lurking goons, "Track this phone. Joker has me locked up wherever this location is."

Nightwing starts to speak when Bruce adds, "Harleen Quinzel is here too. She's been brainwashed, I think. Don't tell anyone, if the media gets a hold of this information I don't know what he'll do."

"His doctor?"

"Yes. He apparently has explosives planned around the city, do a scan on Gotham. Can't talk anymore," Bruce passes, rubbing the bridge of his nose when he continues, "Hurry if you can, I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Nightwing immediately calls Alfred after the phone line goes dead. They've got a lot of work to do.

..

Bruce stashes the phone under the bathroom sink, inside an empty box of bandages before shoving it between the white pipes.

He decides to sleep on the cot tonight, only because the alcohol is starting to get to him. The billionaire says a silent thanks to those Russian bankers that helped him learn to hold his vodka well.

Harley wakes him in the morning, shyly offering him two Advil and a bottle of water for his hangover.

"Do you want breakfast?" The blonde starts, box of lucky charms in her lap of which she's stealing all the sugary marshmallows parts from, "I can get ya somethin."

"No-" Bruce tries, but gives in when she pushes a bowl of the cereal toward him.

"I can't cook," She blushes, "But Mistah J leaves milk and water and soda in the mini-fridge. If you'd like."

"Thanks." He tries a smile at her, figuring its worth the bright grin she gives him back, "Good morning."

Harley, still dressed in her clothes from last night, pulls at the end of her tee and Bruce figures it's a nervous habit, "I'm sorry I said I didn't like you."

Bruce shakes his head, "I understand. It's ok."

"I like you," She she admits, "Even if Puddin' doesn't, we can still be friends right?"

"Of course," Batman confirms, "What game are we playing today?"

..

"But that's not a word!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't, " She wiggles a finger at the tiles spelling out Bat-mobile and argues, "I can't use the word Harley-car, so it's unfair."

Bruce points to her spelling of "MistahJ" and just looks at her emotionless.

"touché."

..

The game of scrabble over, Harley winning the game with a genius play of the word cat, Bruce puts the pieces away.

His gut twists, trying not to think of what tonight will bring. The horrible thoughts are interrupted when the bathroom door opens.

"I was thinking-" Bruce turns to welcome her back into the room, ready to suggest another game of monopoly for their unfinished one yesterday.

Harley stands in the doorway, arms folded over her breasts. Shirtless and staring at him with wide questioning eyes. Bruce, mouth wide open, rushes over and pushes pass, wrapping a towel around her.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, stepping back to give her space.

"I'm sorry," Her bottom lip quivers as tears start to fall from her eyes, "I don't understand. Isn't this what you want?"

Bruce pales, "Why would you think that?"

Harley voice catches in her throat when she pulls the fluffy purple towel tighter around herself, "W-Whenever Mistah J is really nice to me, he usually wants to touch lots."

"No Harley," Bruce grabs her shoulders and leads her over to the bed, making sure she sited before turning to the dresser and opening a drawer, "That's not something you have to do for anyone, ok?"

Harley watches him pull out a red shirt, a few blonde strands sticking to her wet face, "But I wanted to thank you," She cries harder, "Don't you like me?"

"Of course," Bruce sighs, "But that's not something to use as a thanks."

"Aren't I pretty?" She mumbles, more talking to herself than him, "What's wrong with me? Why don't you-"

Bruce stops her, "Harley, I already have a girlfriend." He pushes the shirt into her hands before asking her, "You don't really want to have me do... That do you?"

Harley shakes her head, guilty looking as she wipes at her eyes with the soft cotton shirt he'd given her.

"And when Joker makes you do that? Do you want him to?"

She takes a minute but tells him, "It hurts. He doesn't like wasting time making me feel good too."

"That's not how it's suppose to be Harleen." Bruce uses his thumbs to wipe away a few tears of her's before turning around, "When you love someone, you don't want them to feel bad."

"Do you love your girlfriend?" Harley asks, pulling the clothing over her head when his back is turned for her privacy.

"Yes." He admits.

"I think Mistah J loves me." She tells him, "He just has a hard time showin' it, ya know? He really loves me."

Bruce wants to ask her if he loves her so much, why is her skin covered in old scars and healing bruises constantly, but doesn't get the chance.

"Honey I'm home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always make chapters around 1000 words, and try to update often. Its habit.


	7. Puddin Lies

"Puddin'!" Harley exclaims, rushing over to throw her arms around Joker's shoulder's where he stands after locking the door. 

"Get off." He orders, ignoring the hurt look in her baby blues when he shoves her back, hard. 

"What's wrong?" She asks, scanning his face for any hint of emotion. He hates that, that little rebellious analysis she does. Remains of her past self, he thinks of them. 

"Nothing personal Harls," Joker, eyes meeting the Bat's across the room as he pulls his belt from his pants, "Think of this as well, a lesson, but not for you no. For you're new, friend." 

The black leather makes a sickening crack against the girl's face, and Bruce steps back, pressing his back to the wall as Harley hits the ground, hands grabbing her cheek and- 

The next blow is aimed at her face again, but it hits her hands. She cries out when the one after that gives a solid crack on ribs, paired with a kick to the side that finally brings the tears collecting to start falling. 

Joker, his metal teeth on display in a wide smile, tugs on her hair until she's in a sitting position on the floor. "You'd do anything for me, Pumpkin?" 

She nods, even with a bruised jawline and having trouble breathing. 

"Good girl," He pets her blonde curls, grabbing her hand and pushing it into her shorts, "Touch yourself."

She does, even if everything hurts because he continues with a promising threat in his voice, "Don't you dare stop."

The belt comes down again, and she falls face first into the carpet. Hand still moving though, the girl squeaks when the leather snaps against her back through the shirt.

Bruce screws his eyes shut, but the images assault his memory even then. 

Joker laughs manically, "Batsy! Are you getting a look at this?" His metal toed boot meets her side with a sickening crack, "Honestly, this is great. She's so well trained," another kick and she cries out, curling into a a ball on the floor, "Getting off on the pain, Harley?" 

She nods of course, knows the answer he seeks. Knows that her new friend is watching and why doesn't this feel normal anymore?

Harley wails out when he drags her over the bed, pushing her face into the pillowtop and running the cold leather belt down her spine. 

Her hand still is moving down there, and when his erection pushes against her ass she lets out a breathless moan. The following hail of lashes on her back chase the pleasant feelings away though, act like a cold bucket of water on the fire that was lit in her lower stomach.

Harley feels blood spilling down her sides when he pushes into her, deciding to just give up and stop the rushed touching she'd been ordered to do. 

Another crack, it hits her lower back and-

His suddenly off. The girl doesn't move though, just lays out while listening to the scuffle happening behind her. Until there's a loud thud, somebody falling to the floor. Harley cries out when she looks over her shoulder, pushing past the pain and she cries out to Bruce, "Stop! Stop, you're hurtin' him!"

Bruce kneels over the clown, fists bloody as is his unconscious opponent's broken nose. Against better judgment, he lets another fist down the Joker's jaw.

"Stop!" He hears her call, brokenly. 

He does, stalking off to slam the bathroom door behind himself.

..

"Henry's Pizza."

"Any news?" 

"Bruce," the Dark Knight hears papers shuffling on the other side of the line, "We checked for any explosive devices on the East Side of Gotham, no sign. The computers and scanners are running on the West, but it's a less than 20% chance."

"Location?"

"…"

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"Your exact location can't be found. But it gave us a region."

"Where?"

"The warehouse district, near the water."

Bruce tightens his grip on the phone when he growls out, "Ace Chemicals."

..

He busts out of the bathroom, fury running through his veins, phone dropped to the floor carelessly. He expects to find the lying clown on the floor still, but stills when the Joker stands, bloody nose dripping onto Barley's shoulder where she is held against him, a gun to her temple. 

"I knew you'd find out, Bats." He giggles, pressing the metal harder against a wincing Harley's skin, "It was only a matter of time, but you proved yourself useful."

"There's no bombs." Bruce deadpans, "You lied about everything."

"True." Joker's other hand wraps around her pretty nice, "But there's still a hostage here right? Except she's not, I could let her go right now and she'd fly right back like a trained pigeon. You though," He turns the gun on Batman, waving it slightly as he draws out his next words, "The true test."

"What sick game are you playing?" 

"Surely you train those little birds of yours, right? Well, can't I train mine too?" Joker pushes the girl away from him, point the gun at her from behind as she staggers up to Batman. "Of course it'd be too easy for her if she was, well, unharmed. Every criminal has to deal with a cracked rib while fighting you, Bats." 

"This is twisted," Bruce spits, "She will get help and you will go back to Arkham." 

"Harley," He starts, "Attack." 

She aims a punch at his face but he catches it, pushes the force she used away so it momentarily dazes her. "I'm not going to fight her." 

"Do it, or she dies."

Harley kicks him in the shin, pulls her knee up and goes for a below the belt shot that lands successfully, she giggles when he groans. 

The clapping for her Puddin' is really helping her ego, Harley realizes as she shoves hard on Bat's chest. "Aim for the face, Pumpkin." Joker advises, laughing when she does and Batman doesn't duck fast enough, earning a black eye.   
Harley takes a deep breath, holds it for a second and lets adrenaline make her pain fade as she launches herself onto the man's shoulders, a part of herself thanking god that she'd pulled her clothes back on before this fight as she wraps her legs around his neck, enjoying the way he grabs at them to stop the choke hold. 

He pushes her off though, finally ending the fight with a solid punch to Harley's forehead and she goes limp. 

"Needs work." Joker sighs, holding his head as he says, "She's showing promise though, a little pistol training and some weightlifting and she'll be fit to take you Batsy."

"I'm taking you in," Bruce states, "Put the gun down." 

"Not yet Bats." The clown cocks his gun and laughs, "You aren't so bulletproof without that tank suit of yours, are you? Grab her," he waves the gun in Harley's direction.

"And follow me to the big show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leading up to the end of this story. It was originally intended to be shorter, but I have lots of Harley/Joker and Harley/Ivy plots coming up after this is over.


	8. Acid Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the last chapter, mainly because this is the route I wished to take, to set up another story as either a sequel or a prequel [or both] and also I wanted to end at this specific point. Of course, I'll do a few short stories than publish a new multichapter, so thank you for reading.

"Harley," Joker taps her cheek heavily, "Wake up." 

The blonde groans as she wakes up, feeling light headed and looking around, aware she's outside of the room for the first time in a long time. Batman is handcuffed to the railing across from her, and why does it smell so funny in here? 

The gaint metal warehouse is hot with the fumes the boiling vats of chemicals give off. Bruce pointlessly pulls at the metal cuffed around his wrists, trying to wiggle out of the too-tight binds. 

Mister J tugs on her arm, supporting her weight when she leans on him after he's pullen her upright. 

"Harley, doll, this is important." He draws out his words, as if talking to a small child, "Are you 100% percent there?" 

"Never Puddin'," She jokes, holding her arm over her stomach, wincing when her ribs move. 

The madman lets out a cackle, running one pale hand through his hair and the other slithers around the girl's waste. 

"Harley," Joker starts, "Would you die for me?" 

She nods, "Yes daddy." 

"Would you," He licks his lips, smiling wide and removing his arm from her, "Would you live for me?" 

"Of course." Harley answers without hesitation, turning to look over the ledge of the catwalk, down into the bubbling pits of liquid many feet below. 

"Good girl," He steps back, giving her space, "You have a choice, Harls." Joker points to the masked vigilante, "Him or me. You choose, go with Bats and return to your old life," His arms open, outstretched and welcoming, "Or me, baby."

Harley stumbles forward, and Bruce speaks, "Don't do this Harleen. Look what he did to you," His eyes drift over her jaw to her hand clutching her side, "He's a monster, you aren't like that. You aren't a freak." 

Harley looks conflicted as she delicately says, "I'm not am I?" 

 

"No you aren't," Batman sighs, feeling something like progress happening, "You're nothing like him, you walk out right now, you can go back to life before all this." 

Harley nods, "You're right," she keeps bobbing her head in agreement as she turns away from both men, leaving both in confusion as she appears deep in though walking to the edge of the catwalk, "If I wanna be with Mistah J, I gotta be like him, don't I?" 

She looks over her shoulder at the green haired man and quietly questions, "That stuff down there, you fell in that right?" 

"Yes." He confirms, smiling wider when he realizes the situation that's taking place, "Yes Harley, do it for me." 

"NO!" Bruce shouts, the reality of the scene dawning on him. Harley turns her back to the chemicals, gazes at her J with nothing but affection.

"Do it."

"Don't Harleen, you're better than this."

"Come on baby!"

"You're better than him."

"Do it for daddy."

Harley finally lets herself go on that last word, her body tipping back and disappearing from sight, followed by the large splash below. 

"Oh boy," Joker wipes his eye from watering, laughter dying off as he looks at Batman, "What a great joke." He roars again with a series of wheezing. "She-" Joker slaps his knee, "She can't even swim."

Then it dawns on him, "Fuck," he pulls off his jacket, "She can't swim. HARLEY! I did not buy you the 5 pound bag of gummy bears to die without eating at least half. Gotta go Bats," He waves goodbye to the Dark Knight, stalking up to the edge she fell off before diving off with a simple, "See you soon." 

..

Harley wakes up in his arms, her skin and prickling and her clothes melting, the wounds on her body burn as the chemicals leak into them. "Daddy?"

He stares down into those stupid blue eyes, those fucking eyes. Analyzing him in those therapy sessions, fearing him on that electroshock table, begging him in her tutus and lovingly submitting to the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. He could spit, thinking of her weak shows of affection. 

He'd saved her, she's an investment. 

She winces but returns the kiss he plants on her mouth, the acid like liquid covering their lips, tongues, mixing the action with sour, bitter flavor. 

Their joined laughter echoes up to the Batman above.

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for support!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you think this should be continued :) thanks for reading!


End file.
